


consequence

by happycakeycake, Kurookano



Series: happy safari camp au [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happycakeycake/pseuds/happycakeycake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurookano/pseuds/Kurookano
Summary: A dare is a dare.Or, the natural evolution of the relationship between a pretty honeybee and a wolf pup that should really stop including messing around with other people's ringtones.





	1. leave me paralyzed, love

The air is stifling in the cramped living room of Bora and Hyojung’s shared apartment. It’s apparently one of their typical gang traditions, impromptu Friday hangouts that is, and this time Changkyun’s been invited as part of the group. They’ve haphazardly scooched together on random stools and have even taken cushions from the couch to sit messily in a half-circle upon the floor.  Changkyun never really attended any large parties in university because he quite likes his personal space, thank you very much.

But, he admits, the people here aren’t half bad, especially the boy next to him giggling leisurely as he leans against Changkyun’s shoulder. Changkyun’s warm, too warm, but he really can’t blame it on the cramped spacing this time. Jooheon’s always bright, even more so now that they’re officially together, so he’s always hugging Changkyun, calling for him, holding his hand, and making any kind of physical contact possible without bordering on public indecency. He doesn’t mind though, admitting it selfishly as Jooheon pushes gently on his shoulder. With anyone else he would shove them off with no care at all, but right now he automatically leans back, letting the other relax happily onto his chest. Jooheon keeps rambling to whoever he was talking to, but he shifts until they both curve comfortably into each other, bodies clicking like pieces of a puzzle.

Changkyun gets lost in the heavy feeling of a warm weight against his chest, Jooheon’s blonde hair waving back and forth imperceptibly underneath his chin, the vague smell of herbal shampoo in the air. If no one else was here, he’d have no qualms about wrapping himself around the other and burying his nose in soft locks. Unfortunately, the sharp sting of Minhyuk’s elbow against his arm, and whoever’s feet are nudging roughly past his leg, reminds him that he should probably restrain himself. He’s wondering if he could somehow convince Jooheon to skip this get-together next week so that they could spend some time cuddling and eating takeout while Changkyun sneaks in a horror movie and -

“Hey, lovebirds!” A gratingly familiar voice interrupts his mental planning, and the head against his chest perks up as he scowls fiercely towards his brother. Kihyun is glaring back with just as much intensity, and Changkyun swears on his life there’s no way he’s ever going to lose this challenge; his brother may be the king of nagging and being a general pain in the ass, but Changkyun puts up a hella good bitch face. He wins smugly when Kihyun backs off with an exasperated roll of his eyes and a sigh, as if to say _how immature_ , and Changkyun would almost be offended if he wasn’t so satisfied in his victory. Kihyun throws one last glare his way before continuing on with his previous comment.

“As I was saying, if you lovebirds were paying _any_ attention, it’s your turn now,” and he turns toward Jooheon with an innocent grin, “Jooheonie, truth or dare?”

His boyfriend (his heart still pounds so hard everytime he uses that word!) is completely unaware of the devious look Changkyun has learned to recognize for years in Kihyun’s eyes, and he chirps brightly, “Dare!”

Oh god, Changkyun’s genuinely scared now. Kihyun’s eyes do that thing where they glint with all the evil intentions he’s stored in his little body since birth, and somehow, it’s being directed at him? The dread in his stomach drops even further as Kihyun delivers his prompt with an ever-present smirk.

“Alright, I dare you to wear _this_ piece of lingerie until the next round,” and he pulls out a flimsy piece of sheer pink from out of god knows where, and Changkyun reacts before Jooheon can even utter a word in protest.

“First of all, _no_ ,” he stresses as he looms protectively around his boyfriend, “and second of all, where did you even get _that_?” and he points an accusing finger at the lace babydoll, completely see-through in the warm lamp light. Surprisingly, it’s Momo that speaks up, laughing cutely at his gaped jaw, as she exchanges a conspiratorial look with Kihyun, “I’m okay with lending it for one turn, and besides…” she turns to coo adoringly at a slowly reddening Jooheon, “I think you’d absolutely adorable in pink!”

“Mnnn,” Jooheon whimpers as he hides himself against Changkyun’s shoulders, and he hugs his boyfriend tightly, not caring how they look right now.

“You don’t have to do it, okay?” he whispers fiercely down at Jooheon’s blonde locks. His boyfriend shakes his head minutely before looking up, still blushing faintly, but with a determined look in his eye. “No, no, um, I’ll do it,” he mumbles towards Kihyun’s general direction, and the sheer, piece of lace gets tossed teasingly onto his lap.

He goes to pull it on quickly over his loose sweater, but his brother interjects with another quipped demand, “Wait, you have to actually wear it, or else it won’t count.” Jooheon’s still paused, arms raised in midair, lace halfway over his head, and he flushes even harder as both he and Changkyun shriek simultaneously. “What?!”

Changkyun’s head is going to explode with the images bombarding his brain, the hint of a bare thigh peeking out from under sheer lace, the deep v of the collar scalloping down a flat chest, the length just long enough to tease at what’s being hidden. They’re both red beyond compare, and of course Kihyun can tell what’s exactly running through his brother’s mind and he cackles, “Of course, you don’t have to take everything off. Just take your shirt off and wear it over your jeans!” Both of them deflate like hot air balloons, and Momo starts cheering, “Put it on, put it on!” It seems to grow around them, the atmosphere drunk and cheery as Jooheon glances towards Changkyun with wide eyes and pink cheeks as he reluctantly starts to strip. The younger boy catches flashes of a soft stomach and pebbled nipples before Jooheon pulls on the lace piece, hugging himself tightly as his arms goosebump in cold air.

Everyone cheers excitedly, Minhyuk whooping especially loud, and Jooheon can only smile shyly as he draws his knees up to hide his practically bare chest. Changkyun can’t even emit a sound of disapproval because the picture before him is too soft, too pretty, too _precious_. He’s never even thought about lingerie and jeans as a combination, but somehow Jooheon pulls it off better than any model could. The babydoll shifts and scrunches, draping over the rough denim, and he can’t help but scan the very apparent line of Jooheon’s bare back as it disappears from pastel pink into dark navy. The other peeks at him from above huddled arms, and he quickly presses himself to Jooheon’s side, bundling up his bare shoulders with the discarded sweater as Changkyun leans into him protectively.

The game of truth and dare continues on, with Changkyun deftly avoiding his own turn, and everyone slowly forgets about the whole lingerie situation, turning their attention away from a still embarrassed Jooheon. Everyone except for Changkyun.

Of course he can’t ignore it, not with the way Jooheon is huddling so desperately into him, so he wraps a protective arm around the other, pulling him tightly against his chest. Jooheon immediately relaxes, snuggling back into him and inadvertently gives Changkyun the view of his life. The draped sweater has slipped loose, allowing Changkyun to see down Jooheon’s (technically Momo’s) pink shift, a sight which has his stomach jolting with arousal. The spaghetti straps hang thin and limp across a pale expanse of skin, the shift following through and draping just as loosely around the other’s body - except for his chest, where two dusky nipples stand hardened at attention, the sheer lace raised in two little perks of pink.  

It’s so erotic in the most innocent way, Jooheon still leaned back, warm and trusting against him, and Changkyun is immediately filled with a sense of shame. The other makes a questioning noise in the back of his throat when Changkyun suddenly starts pulling the sweater even tighter around him, but he can’t even bring himself to look Jooheon in the eye right now after his impromptu peeking session. Thankfully, his boyfriend doesn’t question his seemingly kind-hearted intentions and allows Changkyun to fiddle madly with his sweater until it’s secured and knotted to protect him from any wandering eyes, including his own.

Finally, Jooheon’s long-awaited turn arrives, and he rushes to yank off the shift, Changkyun automatically going to hover over him, trying to block out exposed skin from view. Jooheon settles back down after chucking the offending piece of clothing at a smirking Kihyun, the feeling of wool against his body causing shivers after practically wearing nothing for so long.

The afternoon isn’t so much eventful as hazily calm after that. Both Changkyun and Jooheon easily weasel their way out of their turns, preferring to lay against each other ( _gross,_ Minhyuk says, sticking his tongue out teasingly) as they get to watch everyone else humiliate themselves, instead. At one point, Hyunwoo gets dared to climb out of the bathroom window, which is safely one story off the ground, but instead of climbing back in he blithely heads towards his car, ignoring the outraged shouts chasing after him, and he ends up driving home, bringing their little get-together to an impromptu close.

His brother catches a ride with Hyungwon, even though they’re both heading back to the same home anyway, but it’s not like Changkyun’s going to protest when he gets alone time with Jooheon without Kihyun’s ever present nagging bombarding them from the backseat. He spends some time inside negotiating (see: bickering) with Kihyun about chores and how much gas fee his brother owes him.

When he finally manages to stomp away from the argument, his brother yelling at him the entire way, Jooheon is already huddled outside next to his car. He’s bundled comfortably in his huge jacket, chin tucked into the oversized collar as he stomps around cutely in the cold. Changkyun’s steps crunch in the slushy snow, and he nudges the other gently on the elbow to get his attention.

Jooheon turns with crinkled eyes and a muffled cry of, “Changkyunnie!” his mouth still trapped in his coat collar. Changkyun breaks into a grin as well and hums back his own low greeting. Jooheon wobbles carefully around to the other side of the car, and Changkyun goes to unlock his door.

Unfortunately, he still has one of those cars that require him to manually unlock it with his actual key, instead of being able to click a button towards whatever direction he wants like some privileged asshole. Okay, so what if he’s bitter that he’s still driving the same car he left here four years ago and totally expected his parents to surprise him with a new one when he got back? At least he can actually drive, unlike a certain someone who basically had a mental breakdown when he tried (see: Yoo Kihyun).

His fingers are numb in the cold, and it takes a few tries to unlock the car because the lock keeps making this clicking noise everytime he turns the key, and yet the door stays adamantly closed. It finally swings free when Changkyun pulls with an especially aggressive yank, and he almost falls flat onto his ass with the backwards momentum. Unfortunately, as evidence by the giggle that floats over from the other side of the car, Jooheon most _definitely_ saw that. He quickly ducks into the car, head bowed in embarrassment, and he stares straight ahead at the wheel with the utmost concentration in fear of meeting Jooheon’s laughing expression.

His boyfriend reaches over to slowly pat his clenched hands. “Relax,” he soothes as he pries Changkyun’s dead grip off from around the steering wheel with his own cold fingers, “it was cute, okay?” Changkyun forces himself to look up, and Jooheon is indeed still grinning, but it’s so innocently joyful that he finds himself smiling back as well.

His car starts up with a few sputtering rumbles, before finally settling into a noisy purr. They drive home with Shakira warbling quietly on the radio, and Jooheon attempts to sing along at certain parts, his already high-pitched voice being warped to an even more distorted level in order to imitate the Latin American singer. This time Changkyun can’t risk looking over to laugh (admire) at him because of the melting ice on the road, but he still grins every time Jooheon fakes a high note, drawing it out with a cracked squeak.

The song ends perfectly as Changkyun pulls up to the other’s meager apartment, Shakira trailing off dramatically, leaving them both sitting awkwardly in the silence. As if on cue, Jooheon turns towards him and brushes warm, soft lips against his own cold ones. They’ve been together for over a month now, and Changkyun still marvels at how warm his boyfriend feels against him, how bright his brown eyes look in the dim half-light. Changkyun fists a hand in soft blonde locks and hesitantly licks his way into Jooheon’s mouth, greedy but still restrained, afraid of pushing things too far.

_So why does it feel like it’s not enough?_

It’s as if the whole babydoll incident has broken down the last of Changkyun’s unconscious resistance. They’ve kissed a lot since they got together, sure, and they’ve taken their time -  long, sweet Sunday afternoons, exploring skin beneath their clothes, trailing trembling, wet kisses here and there.

One time, after feeling Changkyun’s hardness through his jeans, Jooheon had boldly slipped a hand into his boxers.

The touch of a soft palm on heated skin had been a shock, and Chankgyun had come embarrassingly soon, spilling hard and fast in the older boy’s hand. He had then returned the favour, but how badly his fingers had trembled while undoing the button of Jooheon’s jeans stays embarrassedly stuck in his mind.  He still remembers every harsh pant, every gasp, every brush of heart shaped lips against his neck.

They’ve repeated it sometimes, both of them still hesitant and sweet, but they still haven’t gone past that, and somehow it doesn’t feel enough anymore.

He feels like devouring the other boy, and truthfully, there’s a part of him (a very, _very_ insistent part) that’s telling him to push Jooheon back against the seat and ravish him silly, to have him melt underneath his hands, until neither of them can tell whose skin belongs to whom.

Jooheon moans loudly against his mouth, and just as his hand starts to slip down from Changkyun’s stomach to the waistband of his jeans, the phone goes off.

 _“OOOOhoooohooooOO Oooooohooooooho I CAN’T REMEMBER TO FORGET YOUU-”_  
Changkyun had never thought he’d ever regret replacing Kihyun’s ringtone with Shakira, and _yet_.

“Hyung? What is it? Did you get home alright?”

From the other side, he can hear his brother tapping impatiently on the table. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, but why aren’t you back yet? Did something happen?”

 _Not yet, thanks to you,_ thinks Changkyun bitterly, and Jooheon seems to echo that thought, stopping dead in his motions, eyes wide and guilty.

Kihyun seems to realize the same thing a moment later. “ _Wait._ You’re not fucking in the car, right? RIGHT? CHANGKYUN! Answer me!”

Changkyun lets out a world-weary sigh and replies: “No, hyung. I was just about to head back.”

“Hurry up then!”

Well, if _that_ wasn’t a total mood killer. Changkyun admits his defeat and nuzzles tiredly into Jooheon’s sweet-smelling hair.

“You heard him, I’ve got to get back.”  
Jooheon chuckles, low and affectionate. “Hyung really needs to get over his phobia, you know. Or get laid. Probably both.” He disentangles himself from his boyfriend and presses a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“You know, I really liked seeing you with us today. Goodnight!” and with another quick peck to Changkyun’s cheek and a bright, breathtaking smile, he opens the car door and runs into the apartment, turning once to wave at him.

Changkyun drives back home, his cheek tingling the entire way. When he finally steps into the house, Kihyun greets him with a dead stare. “You look like you just had the time of your life.” Changkyun only scowls at him, completely wiping off his dazed expression from before, throwing his coat messily across the living room couch as he toes off his wet boots.  

He’s about to lock himself in his room away from all human contact (namely, Kihyun) and pass out, when said brother calls out, “Did you like the dare tonight?” He doesn’t even have to elaborate on which dare because Changkyun automatically thinks back to lace draped on skin, and he immediately flushes, glaring back at Kihyun wordlessly with a tomato-red face.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Kihyun smirks proudly as he swings an arm lazily over the couch. Changkyun really can’t think of a retort right now, so he decides on retreating instead and practically sprints into his room. As he closes the door, Kihyun just can’t be satisfied without getting the last word in, and he yells, “And those car seats better be immaculate!”  

Changkyun ignores him with a resounding thump as he slams his door shut, flopping onto his messy bed with a loud groan. There’s no way he’ll ever be able to get those feelings out of his system, and he knows if he starts showering there is a 0% chance of him not jacking off to the picture of Jooheon draped in lingerie. So instead, he decides to ignore all his issues (see: hidden kinks and pent up sexual frustration) like always, and he kicks off his jeans before rolling over and promptly passing out. Somehow Kihyun’s prophecy seems to have come true because he wakes up the next morning, the hardest he’s ever been, and he knows that he definitely can’t blame it on morning wood this time. It’s too late to realize, that yes, this is something he likes, and _fuck_ , does he want to see more of it again, maybe this time with Jooheon in a pair of laced panties or a black -

In the quiet morning of the Yoo-Lim household, the sound of a resounding slap echoes across the first floor followed by a pained whimper.

 

-

 

Jooheon doesn’t know exactly why he agreed to trail along on one of Momo’s shopping sprees: he  _ really _ doesn’t know anything about women’s fashion, and honestly, he doubts he could advise her in any way. He reasons that it probably has more to do with the fact that she promised to buy him coffee and snacks than to any kind of gentlemanly effort on his part, especially since Momo doesn’t need a man to carry her bags, thank you very much. 

Actually, it’s not so bad: Momo seems to be perfectly happy to chatter on without expecting much of an answer, and while she tries clothes on he’s free to lounge on a chair and listen to music, only looking over to give her a thumbs up when she shows off her new outfits. The fact that Momo never asks for his opinion definitely raises some questions, because if she doesn’t need help with her shopping bags and she doesn’t need advice in choosing clothes, why the heck did she ask Jooheon to go with her?    
He’s about to voice his doubts, not caring if he sounds a bit rude, but Momo marches to a stop in front of a shop, and when Jooheon takes in  _ exactly  _ what kind of stuff is draped elegantly in the store window, he chokes on his iced americano. There’s cold coffee in his nose, cold coffee on his sweater, and a fucking lingerie shop in front of him. 

“Wha-what...what? I’m not going in  _ there _ !” he protests as soon as he stops choking. “I don’t care if I’m your “gay best friend” or something, I’m not watching you try that...that  _ stuff  _ on! Not a chance!”   
Momo seems to find his reddening face and coffee-stained clothes extremely hilarious, because she just laughs at his embarrassment and lightly flicks him on the forehead.

“It’s not for me, it’s for you!”   
Jooheon gapes at her, looking adorably perplexed. “What do you mean, for me?”   
Taking advantage of his confused state, Momo grabs him by the wrist and drags him inside the shop - no mean feat considering all the bags hanging off her shoulders and arms. The doorbell rings cheerfully, covering the boy’s protests.  “YAH, what are you doing? I told you I don’t want to go in! Also this is a girl’s underwear shop, I shouldn’t even be here!”   
“If you stop freaking out for a second, I’ll explain it to you! Oh, hello!”    
There’s a lady standing at the counter, looking rather shocked at their loud entrance.    
Her eyes reproachfully scan Jooheon’s stained sweater and apple-red cheeks, but they brighten up noticeably as she takes in Momo’s numerous shopping bags and bright, bubbly foreign accent.

_ “ _ How can I help you, miss?” 

Momo beams at her, still clutching Jooheon’s wrist in a death grip.   
“Oh, I’m not here for myself! I was wondering if you have anything that fits my friend here!”

“Wait, what? Are you serious??”    
“Oppa, don’t you trust me? I didn’t bring you here to make fun of you, I promise. Remember last Friday, when we were playing truth or dare at Bora unnie’s house?”   
Jooheon nods. It’s not like he’ll forget it anytime soon. He’s actually been feeling kind of depressed because he still hasn’t been able to meet Changkyun  _ alone _ , between university and work. After their...heated Friday night, Jooheon had been hoping to spend the weekend with his boyfriend, maybe continuing straight where they left off, but Changkyun had called saying that his parents were coming back from Israel for the first time in months, and of course he had to stay back and meet them. Despite his frustration, Jooheon had fallen even more in love with such a considerate boyfriend.

“Weellll,” drawls Momo teasingly, bringing him out of his trance, “there was someone who looked very...how do you say it in Korean? Turned on? You know, when you make a person’s heart flutter and they go all red and-” the lady at the counter clears her throat loudly and Momo trails off. Anyway, something in Jooheon’s mind suddenly clicks. “Oh my god, you mean…”   
Momo flashes him a rather knowing smile. “Yeah! Didn’t you notice?”   
The boy flushes scarlet and drops his gaze; the shop owner isn’t sure what’s going on, but she doesn’t really care whether she’s about to sell her expensive lingerie to a boy or a girl. At the end of the day, money is money.

“Isn’t it weird though?” murmurs Jooheon, looking pretty torn.   
“Please,” scoffs Momo, “If his face the other day was anything to judge by, you’ll probably hit the lotto.” With that, she turns to beam at the shop owner. 

“We’d like to see your lingerie selection, please.”


	2. leave me hypnotized, love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and now, the thrilling conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please listen to [Consequence by Notwist ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFin1IG2yis) on repeat while reading this chapter, it was the ultimate inspo!

It’s Friday afternoon clean-up hour when Changkyun feels a light tug on the bottom of his sweatshirt. He looks down from his stepstool, completely expecting to see the hyperactive smile and chubby, baby-fat cheeks of one of the kids. Instead, he’s met with a puff of newly-dyed blonde hair and slim, upturned eyes in a shade of brown that he knows all too well. 

He immediately pushes the box of art supplies as far back as possible, jostling it loudly in his hurry as he slips down the stepstool. He feigns at casualness, scratching at an invisible itch on the back of his neck when he steps down to Jooheon’s level. There’s blood rushing to his head, and he vaguely wonders why his heart still won’t calm down even though they’ve been together for a little bit over a month now. 

(is there such a thing as building up Jooheon immunity? definitely not)

Changkyun coughs, wiping invisible dust on his jeans to try and clear his head. “Hyung, what’s up?” 

Jooheon is fidgeting, gaze shifting and pressing his lips tightly together. He’s pulled his oversized sleeves across his palms, pulling at the edges in a way that reminds Changkyun of kitten paws. It’s a habit the younger boy had always noticed about the other (“no Kihyun hyung I am  _ not  _ a stalker. It’s called being observant okay?”). Jooheon’s always tended toward soft sweaters and big hoodies, oversized and loose enough for him to feel confident in his own skin. 

Changkyun loves it: being able to bury his nose in the warm border of skin and cotton, to wrap himself comfortably around Jooheon’s waist, to pull slim fingers out from worn cuffs to meet his own. 

He does the same thing now, boldly interlacing his hand with Jooheon’s clenched one, letting himself be pulled into the other’s space. Somehow, this makes Jooheon’s nervous shifting stop, and he greets Changkyun with a hearty grin. 

“Changkyunnie!” he lilts out happily. Suddenly, he’s shy again, hesitantly asking, “Are you, free tonight?” 

Changkyun replies on complete instinct, no thought at all before blurting out, “Of course!” 

His eagerness is adorable, shining clearly through his eyes, and Jooheon’s sure he must be smiling like a maniac now. He can’t help it though, the way the younger boy makes frenzied butterflies rush through his system. “Would you, possibly, want to come over?” He pauses, intentionally considering his next request before throwing caution to the wind and letting the words escape his mouth.

“You could stay for the night, if you want.” 

_ Oh my god _ , Changkyun hyperventilates internally. It’s been forever since the either of them had enough free time to actually be able to spend the night together. It’s not even anything remotely suggestive (not that  _ that _ wouldn’t be much appreciated either), but moreso being able to fall asleep together, to be able to wake Jooheon up, to be able to see him and touch him in his most vulnerable state - to be  _ trusted  _ enough to be allowed to do it. Changkyun’s never experienced anything like it, and he admits: love is addictive as hell.  

“YES! I mean-” he forces himself to lower his voice, cheeks flushing at Jooheon’s giggles, “yes please, I would love to spend the night.” 

Jooheon’s cheeks are warm with anticipation and laughter, but he has to ask, “Would Kihyunie hyung be okay with that? I mean, I don’t want to...interrupt any family stuff,” he trails off, pouting sweetly in worry the entire time. 

_ Ha, as if! _ Changkyun scoffs mentally. “Family stuff” for the brothers included screaming matches across a Settlers of Catan board and eventual table flipping - so no, Jooheon would  _ definitely  _ not be interrupting anything important. 

He says it just so (leaving out the part about aggressive tabletop gaming), eager to soothe the worry from the older boy’s face. Jooheon believes him easily, exhaling lightly and murmuring, “Alright, if you’re sure…” 

“Definitely. Definitely sure.” Changkyun would’ve given up Yoo-Lim Settlers of Catan for a crumpled $2 off the streets; so for Jooheon’s sweet smile and soft embrace - you can imagine how fast he’s already forgotten about their angry game nights. 

Said smile makes its way across Jooheon’s face, and even though it’s late afternoon at this point, Changkyun swears the sun just came up now. In his lovestruck daze, he doesn’t react in time as curled lips brush across his in a chaste goodbye. “I’ll meet you by the car in a few, okay?” 

The younger boy only manages to nod loosely, brain still trying to register the blinding smile and the honey-sweet kiss. He’s really lives up to his wolf pup image right now, looking adorably disorientated with curtained bangs sweeping across hazy eyes - Jooheon has to physically stop himself from cocooning the other into his embrace. 

Among other less innocent things.

He indulges himself (just one last time), pressing his hands gently to Changkyun’s cheeks as he gives the other boy a kiss that is returned enthusiastically almost immediately on contact. There’s nothing chaste about this one, and both of them have to pull apart with heated cheeks and shining lips - chests heaving in unfulfilled want. Even though most of the kids are gone, the threat of innocent eyes happening upon their less-than-innocent make-out session is enough for both of them to flush with shame. 

“So yeah-” 

“I’ll-”

They both start at the same time, words running across the taut energy between them and colliding sharply together. It’s awkward and uncoordinated, but Changkyun is so absolutely endearing in said awkwardness (pulling at his bangs, making intense eye-contact with the ground) Jooheon can’t stop the laugh that’s started rising through his throat. 

There’s a muffling sound coming from above Changkyun’s ducked head - a suspiciously familiar giggle. He looks up to see half-moon eyes creasing shut as softened hiccups escape through sleeved palms. He should feel indignant by all means and he tries protesting weakly, but the only thing he can feel inside is a nervous energy, filling him warmly as he watches pink creep up the curve of Jooheon’s sheeks. It jitters around his belly, through his arms, down his legs until it jumps through his throat and out his mouth, until he’s laughing along - the both of them with their mouths wide open, clutching their palms against their mouths as they each try to stifle their uncontrollable giggles. 

There are literal tears when the boys finally pull themselves together, the awkward situation from before completely diffused and dissolved. They’re young, awkward, and earnestly in love, and it makes every moment between them electrifyingly  _ alive. _

Jooheon straightens up, wiping the wetness from sore cheeks as he feels the laughter recede through his veins. Changkyun does the same thing, his own lips still stuck in a crooked grin. “Anyway,” Jooheon waves minutely and steps towards the door, “I’ll see you in a few?” Changkyun stays rooted to the spot, messy art supplies still calling at him to put them away, and he nods vigorously, waving at the blonde head disappearing around the corner. There’s anticipation flowing through his system, and he’s not quite sure at what for if it’s just going to be a night of takeout and cuddling. It’s safe to say though, he’s  _ very  _ excited. 

First on the list unfortunately, is to clean up 72 bits of smashed crayon. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ Calm down. It doesn’t mean anything. It’s not like you’re going to do anything different than usual. Yes. You got it, Changkyun. _

That’s his mantra all through the short but anxiety filled ride from his house to Jooheon’s apartment. He keeps throwing nervous glances at his old Adidas bag packed in the backseat. He brought some basic stuff, like a change of clothes and his toothbrush, but he has the distinct feeling he forgot something. It’s only when he parks his car that it hits him.

He left the family-size box of condoms under his bed.

Not that he’s expecting...stuff to happen. He just wants to be prepared, that’s all.

His heart is beating like crazy when he rings the bell. He’s familiar with Jooheon’s apartment complex and his nasal “Yeah? Who is it?” through the intercom, but tonight it’s like the first time he walked up those stairs, his heart beating a little faster thinking about Jooheon waiting for him behind one of those doors. The building itself is pretty old, all sickly green tiles and flickering neon lights, and the elevator is broken more often than not, but Changkyun is quite fond of it. It’s the only place where they can get intimate, without Kihyun’s intruding footsteps on the stairs and eloquent “uh-uhms.” It helps greatly that Jooheon’s flatmate basically doesn’t live there anymore, so they have the apartment all to themselves. 

They’ve been fooling around for awhile now, so why does it feel  _ different  _ tonight? 

Is it the way Jooheon asked him, or is Changkyun getting ahead of himself?

He’s still immersed in thought when he rings the doorbell, only to hear a muffled “It’s open, come on in!” and the sound of feet hurriedly shuffling away from the door.

 

Changkyun is a bit perplexed, but doesn’t worry too much. Knowing Jooheon, he probably left something on the stove to burn,  _ again _ .

As he makes himself at home, shedding his jacket and shoes and dropping his bag, he doesn’t catch the slightest hint of burnt noodles, just a slight smell of clothing detergent mixed with the baby powder Jooheon uses as perfume. He also definitely wasn’t expecting to find himself standing alone in a half-lit living room; the cold, street lights filtering in through the window, painting everything in pale shades of blue and soft music playing from the stereo.

 

_ You're the color _

_ You're the movement and the spin _

_ (never) _

_ Could it stay with me the whole day long _

 

It’s soft and wistful, the kind of thing he’d listen to when it’s raining outside, curled up under the covers, a head of blonde hair peeking out from under his arm...speaking of heads of blonde hair, Changkyun is brought back to reality by a rattling sound coming from Jooheon’s bedroom.

There’s a strip of warm, soft light peeking from beneath the door and muffled curses too.

“Hyung? Jooheon? Are you there?” calls Changkyun tentatively, much more softly than he intended to.

“Um, yeah, wait a minute please.”

Changkyun shifts helplessly on the other side of the door, the music still crooning softly in his ears. 

_ Leave me paralyzed, love _

_ Leave me hypnotized, love _

“You can come in now, um. Oh gosh.”   
He’s never heard Jooheon sound so hesitant and he’s starting to feel slightly panicky himself, his legs rapidly turning to jelly. Just what is going on? 

His question is soon answered as he opens the door a bit and catches sight of Jooheon, bathed in the warm, yellowish light of the night lamp. He’s standing in front of the closet mirror, wearing a bashful expression on his face and delicate pink lingerie on his body.

 

The babydoll is different from the one he wore as a dare at Hyojung and Bora’s house, shorter, with thin shoulder straps and white lace embroidered on the v of its heart-shaped neckline. It even has some cute little buttons that serve no purpose other than to look absolutely enchanting among the lace and pink chiffon.

Worst of all, though, are the panties. They hug Jooheon’s hips perfectly, enhancing his figure, just sheer and clingy enough so that Changkyun can make out the shape of his cock beneath the pale, pink lace.

The first thought that crosses his mind is   _ “I’m not going to get out of here alive. This is too much.” _

Seeing Jooheon like this, his flawless,  _ flawless  _ skin on show, wearing cute lingerie just for him, all red cheeks and tousled blonde curls, is really almost too much for Changkyun to handle.

 

The second thought that hits him is  _ “I should’ve definitely brought the condoms.” _

 

Then, Jooheon flashes him a shy, dimpled smile and Changkyun stops thinking.   
And doubting.

 

“I’m sorry if this is awkward,” the older boy starts, awkwardly shuffling his bare feet, “it’s just that I caught you staring when we were playing truth or dare last week and I thought that maybe...you know...you’d like it?” It comes out as a question, and  _ shit _ , Jooheon is meeting Changkyun’s eyes directly for the first time since he stepped into the room.

 

Changkyun hesitates, unsure about what to say. He doesn’t want to sound too sappy, or too horny (even though his suddenly much tighter jeans are proving him otherwise). 

It turns out that the truth is the best answer.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

 

He has to sit down at this point, weak knees colliding against the mattress with a muffled  _ oomph _ .

Jooheon follows the younger boy to the bed, and suddenly he’s delicately straddling him - a pale, thick thigh on either side of Changkyun’s, his lace-clad bottom pressing  _ right there,  _ against the tent forming in Changkyun’s jeans. It rips out a low moan from his throat, and Jooheon’s eyes widen at that, looking incredibly bright in the dim light. He presses down again, harder, and he’s rewarded with a groan and two hands grabbing at soft lace and  _ squeezing _ , bringing Jooheon closer and incidentally, Changkyun up to grind against him. Jooheon lets out a gasp as Changkyun hides his burning face in the older boy’s neck, ashamed of his reactions, but terribly turned on at the same time. 

“Changkyun, look at me. Please, look at me.”   
The younger boy does, and Jooheon is shocked at the raw  _ want  _ he finds in the other’s dark eyes. He had caught glimpses of it during their makeout sessions, but this time it’s all-consuming and so intense it’s Jooheon’s turn to hide his face.

Gentle hands settle on his hips, keeping him more firmly in place. 

 

“Hyung, I...I want it.” Changkyun murmurs against the other’s throat, and there’s no question about what he means, not with the way he’s gently rocking against Jooheon in his lap, dragging wet lips against a pale neck. 

 

As if this night could lead to any different conclusions.

 

Jooheon slips hurried, trembling fingers under both Changkyun’s hoodie and t-shirt and lifts them up, throwing the garments carelessly on the ground. The younger boy’s skin is tinted gold in the light, smooth and taut over lanky muscles and sharp bones, and Jooheon takes his time tracing it with his hands, dragging a palm down his stomach, then his abdomen, stopping at the button of his jeans. He stares Changkyun down with flickering eyes. “Are you sure? We...we can stop anytime, you know. I don’t want to pressure you into anything.”

Changkyun traces the lace pattern on the other’s chest, brushing casually against a nipple and eliciting a choked gasp. “I don’t want to stop, hyung.”

 

“Alright _ ,  _ um, is it okay if we don’t use a condom? I’m clean.” 

 

Changkyun’s brain short-circuits at that, and he manages to choke out, “Whatever….whatever you want, hyung, whatever-”, before Jooheon crashes soft, heart shaped lips against his, licking delicately into his mouth, biting his lips, until the younger boy can’t take it anymore. He fists a hand in Jooheon’s soft curls and kisses back fiercely, letting out a low growl, feeling the older boy’s heart beat uncontrollably fast against his chest.

This, this is what Jooheon was waiting for. 

He mewls into their kiss and tugs fiercely at Changkyun’s jeans. He waits for the other boy to lift himself off the bed to slide them off his lanky legs along with his socks, then he’s back on his lap, rocking against the other’s erection. The younger boy is trembling, both from anticipation and lust: Jooheon is obviously expecting  _ something _ from him, something very specific, if the way he’s writhing in his lap and pressing down against his cock is of any indication. The feeling is almost enough to make him come undone, and the heat in Changkyun’s gut becomes almost painful as the other pushes him down on the mattress and presses soft, soft lips on his own, licking into his mouth like there’s nothing more he wants in the world.

When they break apart, Changkyun is tempted to confess he’s never gone full out with another person, but then Jooheon turns to drag his mouth against the sweaty skin of his neck, whimpering, “Please, Changkyun-ah...I want you…” and the words die in Changkyun’s mouth. He manages to croak out “Do you have lube?” and tries not to come in his pants as Jooheon stretches to rummage in his bedside drawer, allowing him a first-class glimpse of soft, creamy skin and pink nipples beneath sheer lace. He licks at one experimentally and he’s rewarded with a muffled “ _ Shit! _ ” and the bottle of lube actually slips from Jooheon’s hand and topples onto the floor. So, instead of allowing the older boy to retrieve the bottle, Changkyun decides to lick the pert nub again, sucking it into his mouth and grinning in satisfaction as Jooheon moans loudly and collapses against him. 

“Changkyun, _ fuck _ …”

This time, Jooheon is successful at getting the bottle back, and he sits perched on Changkyun’s lap, pouting and fixing the younger boy with reproachful but lust-filled eyes. Changkyun can’t resist the sight of those pink, heart-shaped lips, and he sits up to meet Jooheon halfway and crashes their mouths together, until the other boy is mewling into his mouth and the fabric of his boxers is soaked in precum, just like the lace of Jooheon’s panties.

_ Shit, is he going to leave them on?  _ wonders a small, still somewhat vigilant part of Changkyun’s mind. The answer seems to be  _ yes _ , because Jooheon smiles, aroused but still shy. “I figured you’d like it if I left the panties on. Yours have to come off, though.” 

He rises slightly, allowing Changkyun to shimmy out of his Supreme boxers, and then grabs the other’s hand in his and covers both their fingers with a liberal amount of lube.

Changkyun hesitates, torn between want and worry. “Hyung, I’ve...I’ve never stretched anybody before, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll help,” Jooheon assures him, though Changkyun can’t help but notice the slight tremble in the other’s voice as he brings lube-coated fingers closer and closer to his hole. “Like this.”

The older boy guides Changkyun through it, scissoring and stretching his walls with trembling fingers, until Jooheon is comfortable enough to sink down on three fingers, letting out a mewl that goes straight to Changkyun’s neglected cock. 

Jooheon starts whimpering, “Please, Changkyun, please...I want you…”, so Changkyun lines himself up and pushes in slowly, while the older boy sinks down, inch by inch, his mouth falling open in soundless pleasure. Changkyun keeps a steady hand on Jooheon’s hips and the other buries itself in soft curls, bringing them face to face, their foreheads touching. 

“Fuck, hyung, I…” 

Whatever Changkyun wanted to say gets lost in a deep, low moan, as Jooheon raises himself up and falls back down on the other’s cock, then again, and again, setting a slow but steady rhythm that has both of them panting.

Then, Changkyun thrusts up, and Jooheon cries out. 

_ That’s it. _

Changkyun thrusts harder, trying to find the same spot to hear Jooheon make that amazing sound again, and the older boy sobs against his neck, both from the stimulation and the friction of his dick inside the panties becoming more unbearable by the second.

The feeling of soft lace and, behind it, Jooheon’s leaking cock against Changkyun’s abdomen is too much for Changkyun to handle, so he topples them over, pressing Jooheon into the mattress and dragging the lace panties down pale, thick legs.

He takes a moment to admire the scene beneath him: his boyfriend completely exposed, his cheeks burning and his panting mouth painted red by searing kisses and bites, his golden hair ruffled and sweat-stained. His babydoll has been rucked up, exposing Jooheon’s soft stomach and more flawless skin, and Changkyun doesn’t even try to resist as he bends down and captures the older boy’s lips with his own, again and again, swallowing Jooheon’s sweet cries. 

As he drives into the tight heat around him, he’s aware neither of them are going to last for much longer. Jooheon is a mess, his moans growing more desperate and shameless, his nails scratching thin red lines on Changkyun’s sweaty back, and Changkyun feels like he might lose control any moment now, completely drunk on pleasure. As he gives a particularly hard thrust, Jooheon cries out and starts to murmur incoherently against his lips, sweet nothings like “Chan-mmhhh, aahh, please, please,” and Changkyun’s breath hitches. He starts to pound into the other in earnest, trying to drive him crazy, tracing the inside of that hot, sweet mouth with his tongue.

He’s rewarded with a loud, strangled moan and the feeling of warm come dripping down his stomach and sliding between Jooheon’s creamy thighs. The clenching of the other’s muscles around his cock sets Changkyun off and he comes with a yelp, thrusting hard one last time before filling up Jooheon’s passage.

He blacks out for a moment, absolutely lost in ecstasy, and when he comes down from the high, Jooheon is holding him. 

They’re both panting hard, covered in sweat, their thighs a sticky mess, but Jooheon flashes him his trademark dimpled smile, and Changkyun can’t help but press his own smirk against the other’s, nuzzling warmly against him.    
  


After he pulls out and grabs some wet napkins to clean himself and Jooheon up, Changkyun drops back down on the soiled sheets with a grimace (a shower and then laundry are high up on their list of things to do) and takes the other in his arms, wrapping protective arms around him. Jooheon, drowsy and content, is starting to fall asleep, when he feels a pair of lips on his neck.   
“Hyung?”   
“Yeah?”   
“Was I good?” comes the muffled question.   
Jooheon turns in Changkyun’s embrace, all traces of sleepiness gone. 

“Changkyun-ah, if I didn’t know this was your first time, I’d have believed you were some sort of Casanova in your past. You were amazing, gosh.”

Changkyun flushes at the compliment and presses a chaste kiss against the other’s smiling mouth. 

“These sheets are filthy.”   
“Yeah, and I think the babydoll has to go too. Sorry, bro.” Jooheon takes the garment off and throws it on the ground to join the other clothes scattered around.

This is a problem, because now there’s much, much more dewy skin exposed to Changkyun’s eyes, and shit, he’s starting to get hard again. He’s young, with little experience and practically endless stamina, after all.

“Actually, hyung, I’m not sure I did my best. Maybe we should try again, so I can get better at it.”

Jooheon looks at him with wide, bright eyes, his mouth half open in incredulity.

“Are you serious?”

This time younger boy has no trouble staring deep into those beautiful brown eyes. 

“Dead serious, hyung.”

He cups Jooheon’s face in his hands and kisses him fully, as if trying to swallow him whole, and the other whimpers in his mouth and curls small fingers against his chest, kissing back eagerly.

  
After all, well, the sheets are already wrecked.    


**Author's Note:**

> as usual, you can come yell at the authors on tumblr @jo0heonie and @happycakestories


End file.
